User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Vaporeon82996 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:00, July 28, 2011 Leave Critique about me here Leave Compliments about me here (pwease? :) You're so manly. Questions Go Here Any boys here Read your blog any other guys here......well my comment, its me, lagoona44. i am a guy altogeter. I dont share. And your not a faking girl right? Cause i'm sertanly not swear. Oh and kinda good chinese draculaura............. :) Hi! I have to tell you something.... you're my newest best friend because made me feel right to be glad too be a guy who loves this.Thanks so much, U R awesome :) :) :) :). UR the best! -Lagoona44 Hi vaperoreon i wanted to tell you were not the only guys; i saw there were bo more users that were male and lehall told scythe cat that there are 36% male users. I feel glade that i spoke out- Lagoona44. HAPPY CLOSE BIRTHDAY were cha live half my family lives in texas i wus there wen i was like 3 or 4 maby idk and i like ur post "stuff you should no about me" or sumthing it ish cute i have lots of bi friends they r all awsome and i think u is 2z sumthing like dat any way bye i guessez =] Ur Postez ezzezzz things i read most of ur post there cute but yea u sound nice nice ppl always get by in life but mean ppl does not i have the devils number for a locker 666 hmmm???? how do u feel about that i felt weird wen i heard it O.O oh and 1 more thing im catholic tooz!!! :D bye Snaps... Hey Vaporeon! Mine's and Lagoona14's profile got violated by the same person: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.181.213.178 I reported this already. You ok? -Scythe Cat 20:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) No problem! No probem at all! ;) Just trying to keep this wiki clean... sadly and again like everyone else that says it, we can't do anything about the anonymous'.... >.> P.S Yeah it's nice to see a girl that has a really great reputation on Youtube. But we still have to take the page down. -Scythe Cat 20:45, October 2, 2011 (UTC) hey hi um I'm also christian and catholic and finally I found another christian becuase I don't know any christians at all bye! -Alyssa101 9/10/2011 Hi Hi vap(oreon)!I just wanted to ask you.......Well for a while, i've been thinking of going on the MK Wiki; halfly because one of my friends is on mainly because i actually like the series, but i only know about like 3 games.So, what do you think?- Lagoona44 (to keep this mh-related.....um....Clawdeen wolf dead tired) ok Well, thanks. Im not sure if i should because of LAGOONA44, and if i change my name for a wiki, than you wounld'ent know me. Im not exactly in LOVE with the series, so I guess.........no -L44, oh yea. Mh relate............New commercail hi (again) I just saw your ice queen video and i really liked it. About an hour ago i got a youtube account, vand i asked you to be my friend............Iam wise9893, and your videos are cool. I like singing monsterz lol.I Dont know why it wasent just lagoona44 - L44 Grace R. Dude im sorry, its just i seriosly love love love Grace. and i idk why u hate her so much i mean she was soooo cool and all and i thought u did like her.... but can u plz not get my page deleted if u keep this 1 page i promise i will never make another Grace Reaper again. Do chu agree? Caroline Kelpie(i made her) 01:34, October 28, 2011 (UTC) still hating :*( i wish people would be nicer to me...but it will never happen....i know it.... Hey, thanks for letting me know about the vandal. They've been blocked! It's unfortunate, but wikis are set up to make it easy to revert changes, rather than making it hard to edit in the first place. I can lock your profile page for you if you don't want anyone else to change it (I think you as the owner are still able to, but I'm not 100% sure). Let me know what you'd like to do, and keep letting me know when people are doing vandal stuff. -Lehall 23:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Reversion of char links I added the links because hopefully characters will all have articles some day. Making the links and people seeing them read encourages those with information to make pages, and in the future if they are made, it does the work ahead of time to link to them. +y 21:34, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey Strawberry Cupcake Kitty! I love all of the different avatars you use, where do you GET them? Could you tell me? Unless, of course, there are inaporpreate pictures too, than I understand if you can't/won't tell me ;-) Iluvreading2 03:47, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Wiki help I've only a day or so ago registered to do some small cleanups, but yet I find myself utterly stuck on what to do with... well, the messy structure of the wiki. Like, there's two categories for pages that need to be deleted instead of one, and I have no clue who to approach to see those categories cleaned out. Who are the admins here, aside from Lehall? Also, what must one do to edit locked pages? I keep finding pages I'd like to make a small improvement on (correct a link, improve grammar, elaborate on trivia or remove pointless ones, etc) that are locked. And while other people can apparently edit them, I can't figure out how to. Hope you can help me. Parrotbeak 17:56, November 14, 2011 (UTC) 17:25, November 23, 2011 (UTC) You Are Not NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purrsephone and Meowlody I don't know what experiences you have with other people claiming to work for Mattel, but I went to Darkodark's deviant account. His art style is consistent (i.e., he didn't steal his gallery together) and matches with the official werecat twin boxart (which I noticed upon publication had a softer look to it than the other boxart thus far). So, based on that I think his claim to be the artist is true and therefore that his claim on which twin is which it likely true. Parrotbeak 07:13, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Volumes or Seasons? Since I consider you the closest this wiki has to a mod and you at least have more experience than I, why are webisodes organized doubly? As in, why aren't they just organized by either "seasons" or "volumes", as those are the same thing? Having "Season One, Volume One" as category is weird when season = volume. Would it be bad for me to note on the Webisodes' page that MH calls it seasons volumes and reorganize the categories to just be called "Volume 1", "Volume 2", etc? :It took me a bit to figure out what you meant with volumes and seasons, but now I get what you are saying. The thing is, I didn't start watching MH until around the time Fright On! came out and have always been going by the way the episodes are organized on the official site, in volume 1 and volume 2. In fact, I've never come across any references to MH "seasons" ever and I have to ask if there's an official source for it (from way back). Because it is not impossible or at the moment uncommon for shows to throw in a break mid-season. Far as I can tell, the entirety of season 1 ís volume 1, and season 2 is volume 2. Parrotbeak 15:39, November 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I think you need to give me direction instructions. Where can I find mention of the word "season" within the webisodes or the official places that host them? Everything Volume 1 has no title screen to indicate what season/volume it belongs to. Only the title appears near the bottom when the episode is already going. Volume 2 and 3 stuff show the fearbook with "Volume 2" or "Volume 3" on it and the episode title inside. Neither the official site nor the official youtube channel ever use the word "season", but they do use "volume". Parrotbeak 19:39, November 30, 2011 (UTC) :::What "regular title card"? Since asking about seasons and volumes, I've been checking the episodes and the official channels every reply to see if I could find a difference between the two sets of Volume 1 episodes and I couldn't. There's nothing in the episodes themselves, nothing in the listings, nothing in the descriptions, nothing in the titles. All there is are the three unattached specials, a clearly marked Volume 2 and clearly marked Volume 3, while the MH site lists everything non-special pre-Volume 2 as Volume 1. Only "Scream Building" is marked Vol 1 instead of Vol 2, which is made clear to be an accident due to Vol 2-ep 1 missing. :::Could you please include a screenshot or link of proof that seasons and volumes are separate things in MH if you are going to reply on this? Parrotbeak 10:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare Maybe we are having a miscommunication here. I try to explain what the word "mare" in nightmare means, which has always been "sleep-feeding monster" and never has been "female, adult horse". Sure, it's popular to name a demonic horse "Nightmare" - I've seen that happen in MH, Danny Phantom, MLP:FIM, etc., but this is always a pun on the homonym "mare". Every edit you make seems to me like you try to say that "mare" in "nightmare" actually refers to a female, adult horse, which simply isn't correct. But as I said, maybe we are miscommunicating and do you intend to conveya different message. So, what do you mean to say? Parrotbeak 18:23, December 15, 2011 (UTC) :I'm talking about the word nightmare, not the name Nightmare. This has nothing to do with confirmation, but the historical and cultural evolution of words. I'm only explaining what 'mare' in the word nightmare comes from, not what pun Mattel put in the name Nightmare! Parrotbeak 06:53, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Dear Strawberry Cupcake Kitten, Thanks for making that MHMV All I Want For X-mas ( Lala and Clawd) for me. That was so scary sweet. I just wanted to wish you a merry, merry Christmas + Happy New Year! Sincerelly,JaymeStein15 20:10, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's chat! Email me at monsterhighwiki@gmail.com so we can chat about you becoming an admin! -Lehall 01:11, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Questions # When you say there are "faults on both sides" and that I am "stern when I don't have to be", is that an attempt to spare the other side's feelings or am I sincerely doing something wrong? I don't feel guilty over the drama I've been associated with, but I do not flee my responsibilty and truthfully, I can point out moments I went over my own decency borders. I would honestly appreciate if you could tell me what way I could improve about my behavior. # How are things going about you becoming a mod? There's some things I'm itching to see fixed and I'd like to see a lot of useless images deleted so I can continue cleaning up the image database from bad and double images. Moreso, I'd like to know if you plan to delete some of the blog posts that either never had meaning or lost them over time? And lastly, will you be making a more prominent policy/rules list for the wiki, so that some of the drama we've had recently won't have to occur again? Parrotbeak 08:54, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop deleting Useful pages!!!!!! MermaidMelodyFanForever 19:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I wrote about the page!!!!!! You think you are cool for deleting my information on the Dawn Of The Dance page!Well you are not you are a horrible IDIOT! MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:20, December 29, 2011 (UTC) THREATING ME NOW ARENT YOU CLEVER!!!!!!!!! MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) WELL WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN COMENTING ON MY PAGE IS KNOWN AS THREATING AND I HAVE THE RIGHT TO BAN YOU TOO!MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:27, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete my information on the DOTD doll line page! I'm just a willing fan of Monster High. I'm a bit of nerd, with an affinity for both American and Japanese comics. I love anything pink or made of chocolate, and I hate anything or anyone that thinks I'm wrong :D. YOU ARE WRONG MOST OF THE TIME! Happy New Year MMFF You cant accuse me of insults when you do that to everyone half the time. MermaidMelodyFanForever 20:42, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I cant name one because they are so many. like JaymeStein You just badly irritate me before i get angry i will leave this arguement onside. MMFF Strawberry cupcake kitten don't take this the wrong way but I saw on your profile that your 'bi' and I'm suggesting that means your a guy and girl so maybe u should get help first then go on monster high and hurting a lot of people! Whoever said that sck was weird and needs to get help why don't u ask yourself that anon. Sck sexuality isn't hurting u.--Pooja681 22:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC)Pooja681--Pooja681 22:44, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Conflict If I may put in a few things about your current fight - SCK, I don't know if it's justified, but I feel somewhat responsible for part of this mess. I don't know if you have seen what happened on the Facebook page, but I think I made a wrong move when replying to an accusation of me trying to ban MMFF. I've noticed something of a change in her behavior after that, something that seems to be genuinely affected by a wish to help out on the wiki/not be banned. I agree a page for one doll is overkill, but some of the things MMFF wrote for the doll line pages seem like she's really just trying to be a useful member at the moment, and seeing that work deleted should not only be frustrating in itself, but also work on lingering fears, bringing out hostilities as a form of self-defense. This fight started without any dialogue, and I think both of you could do better than that. Would it be too late to calm down and talk this over? Parrotbeak 20:57, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, I understand MMFF's annoyance over her work being deleted like that. The conflict you two currently have is something I cannot deal in for either of you. That's something you two have to do, but if I may give you a piece of advice, aggression only brings out aggression. SCK, I simply know you're not like that. And MMFF, my assessment of you is that the internet tough girl act does not suit you. And I don't mean that in a negative sense - I mean that you can garner better results if you start being open and rather than verbally assault someone you feel has wronged you, start saying why you feel you were wronged. :And I know what I may say next sounds arrogant, but I have several years of wiki experience (my main hub is TFWiki.net, fyi), and MMFF, I'd be happy to discuss with you what makes a wiki good and what kind of edits you can make that will not spark controversy, so that this kind of conflict won't have to happen again. Parrotbeak 21:16, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I saw your conflict with MMFF and I am completley on your side.MMFF seems like a horrible person.I was wondering how do you change your signature. SweetAsSugar 22:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Revert I could be wrong, but your multiple edits on Draculaura's page makes me suspect you're not that familiar with reverting multiple bad edits. To clean up a page easily, you can go to the page history, click on the date of the last good edit there, and then click on the edit button. At this point, you will get a warning you are editing an old version of the page, meaning that when you save, the old page will be seen as a new edit. Simply click the publish button at this point, and you got the page back as it was before all of the bad edits. Parrotbeak 07:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Favor Glad to have been of help. :) Perhaps you could do something for me in return? I assume you are American. I recently created the Facebook page (currently over at FACEBOOK) a few days ago. As you can read on it, European fans have been unable to see updates since Dec 15. I could see an update yesterday, so it seems to have been fixed, but I still can't see the updates in between Dec 15 and yesterday. If you are American, could you go to the MH Facebook page and update the story and contest tables with data I can't add? I would also appreciate to get a reply on my talk page telling me what the other updates were about that do not need to be written out on the Facebook page. Parrotbeak 13:54, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply: DAAAAWWW!! You never had to be that nice to say that, Strawberry! ^^ Thank you! And, no problem! The only and main problem now are the young users.... <:/ Again, they don't know what they're doing... >.> For now, just protect Parrotbeak from anymore of these (if we can)... But I like to know more about this situation of Parrotbeak. Like, what started this, and why? Do you know? -Scythe Cat 19:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Reply 2: Ah.... no wonder you constantly change avi! (Old Vaporeon did and had the same traits, but to now know that their the same person lol) Well then. You've got a new and hilarious username that I take quite jealous of! ;) (Lol, love strawberries too <3 <3 <3) - 21:40, December 30, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Seya around! ;P EDIT: P.S.S It's meh, Scythe Cat, didn't realized I automatically logged out! D: Sorry! MermaidMelodyFanForever 09:26, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Unnamed doll lines Something I've been wondering about - Basic, School's Out, Killer Style and Cursed Cafe/Maul Fashion all are doll or accessory lines without an official name, but the fandom has adopted those names for one reason or another. Would it be bad for the wiki to adopt those names too for the sake of being able to make pages and categories, and explain on the pages it's only a fanon name, or would that be considered a no-go? Parrotbeak 07:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) :Okey-dokey. Thanks for the help. I am familiar with MK's long, convoluted, yet fascinating history, but I wasn't sure if a similar fanon-acknowledging system would be appropriate for the MHwiki too. Fanon is, for instance, a big no-no on the TFwiki, and my default wiki editor-thinking is going with TFwiki's rules. I figure I should let go off that sometimes. ^^ But anyway, thanks for the advice and example. Parrotbeak 17:26, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Who are u Can You Please Help Me? You may not like this, but I ACCIDENTLY removed all the photos from Abbey Bomnimable's gallery because I was trying to add a photo (the only photo left). Can you help me add all the photos back on Abbey's Gallery? Thank You! MHAbbeyBomnible 00:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Deletion request I noticed everything in "Scheduled for deletion" has in fact been deleted. Could this also be done for everything in "Candidates for deletion"? Parrotbeak 21:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats on having become an admin and thanks for the info. :) Can I make a request on deletion priority? I have reason to assume Owllove125 is an art thief/tracer without permission and I'd like to see the fanart files she has uploaded deleted as soon as possible. I think I have them all marked for deletion, but it might be easier to get to them via her contribution history. One I would like to see deleted as soon as possible is the one linked to at the bottom of my talk page. There's a specific request from a friend of the original artist to delete the image. Parrotbeak 20:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thank you for the quick response. As for Owllove, I suspect she is another identity of the DA identity 227strawberrydeath, a user ('previously') notorious for treating other people's art as bases and sometimes stealing whole works. You might notice that the images uploaded by Owllove don't have a believable skill match between pose creativity and ability to draw straight lines, and I know from here that they are 227strawberry's work. Owllove has several images also uploaded on the fandom wiki, confirming they are theirs. Not all she's uploaded is art theft though, some of it is modified screenshot, but the oddity is she doesn't use any of the images she uploads, treating this place more as a safekeep than, well, a wiki. This is what annoyed me before I knew the art theft story. I have removed two images from her user page actually in use to be deleted just to be sure the wiki does not host stolen stuff. Owllove also uploaded a number of gifs from tumble I know she didn't make, but since they're essentially animated screenshots, I'm not sure if their removal is important. ::http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tara_toralei_talia_sisters.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Huh_hooooo.JPG (different, but definitely not hers), http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:CHEEZBURGER.JPG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Tara_toralei_and_taliea.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ramona_steam_bio.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Beena.jpg , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ur_bfs_r_here_4_u.JPG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Howleen.JPG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Merry_chrismas.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Taliea_and_tara.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rdon.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Imy_amulent_careing.JPG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toralei.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Sweet_16,000.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Toraleidawn_of_the_dance.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Breanna_prom_night.PNG , http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:Purrsephone2.PNG . ::I'll leave it at this. If memory serves me right, these are the only ones stolen or potentially stolen (plus a few remodeled screenshots to show they're from the same source). Parrotbeak 15:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Stuff. Lots of stuff. # Found I had forgotten to note this upload from Owllove: http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/File:My_howleen_wolf.GIF # Could you delete "New Ghoul @ School" and move "New Ghoul at School" there? "New Ghoul @ School" is the correct name. Similarly, we currently have a page called "Face book" that I want to have moved to "Facebook", which requires "Facebook" to first be deleted. If you're at it, could you also kill off the other two redirects, "FACEBOOK" and "Deleted"? # You removed my deletion notification on the "Candidates for Deletion" category talk page. While I concur that talk pages are useful and should be kept, this one was only made by someone whining about their page being put up for deletion and thinking just protesting at that page wouldn't help. It has been edited once in total, equally by someone angry at me. It is a page hard to find and features no useful information, only ranting. I don't see why the wiki should keep such a loose thread. # Will you be deleting blogs in the future too, or are those keepers? I ask because there's a few that are nothing but pictures - pictures that aren't in use anywhere else, have horrible names and/or are doubles of ones previously uploaded. For instance, I was just done sorting all the Sweet 1600 art images into the appropriate categories when someone uploaded all of them double and made a blog consisting only of those images. I can't put them up for deletion just like that, as the blogs will then leave requests for those pages to be uploaded. And since the file names are horrible, I also don't want to be stuck unable to replace them. So, what's your stance on blogs which have served their purpose if they ever had any? # I've been meaning to rename some categories to make the category section on each page more navigate-able. However, I haven't yet done so on account of one tiny detail I'm not sure on. Are Category and Normal page titles to be treated as genuine titles or descriptions in terms of capital usages? Over on the TFwiki, we have a rule that anything that is an official name or title is to be written with capitals, whereas everything that is a description (for lack of a title) goes in lowercase letters. So, if I'd rename, say, "Characters in Season 1 webisodes", to "Volume 1 characters", would it be that (lowercase "c") or "Volume 1 Characters" (capital "C")? # Permission to move the "Webisodes" page to "Cartoon"? It seems like a simpler, more precise name. # I asked some time ago if I could try to make pages for monsters as treated in general media and how specifically in MH. Now that you can delete a bad page on your own, could I give it a show with one page and see if it can be made worthy on its own? Parrotbeak 10:05, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Just to be certain, you did see all my above questions, right? I can image my complaint later on Janu 14 may have masked this message. Parrotbeak 07:47, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the help. I adjusted the image link so it now can be clicked. And, I have to ask you to go over to Television and update the New Ghoul @ School link. ::Splitting of the book appearances seems like a good idea, given how different the books are. But I do wonder how you intend to make it a functional move. For instance, what about characters who did appear in the books, but only hardly so. Will Abbey Bominable (books) be split off because she signed a petition in the books, or does that warrant Abbey's book appearance to stay on the main page. And how will facts on the characters in the books that don't necessarily conflict with the other canon be treated? Will Howlnor and others be taken from Clawdeen's main page and only be mentioned on the (books) page until proven they exist in the other canon too? And, not a little important, do we have folks with actual access to the books and willingness to edit to bring (books) pages up to standard? ::I fear I don't quite understand what you mean with "do you think that the information you want to add on monsters could go hand-in-hand on a monster species page?", because that sounds to me what I was planning. My plan was to make pages for at least the prominent monsters (vampires, werewolves) and specific monsters with a detailed history (Phantom of the Opera), explain what they are in a classical and modern sense and then explain how the MH versions are and relate to the classical and modern images (i.e. stuff like; Gorgons are a Greek adaption of other cultures' monsters and classically thought to live in modern-day Libya. MH Gorgons are Greek and live on Petros island, "petros" being (Ancient) Greek for "stone"). Is that what you envision or is it way off? Parrotbeak 09:21, January 16, 2012 (UTC) :::I can wait. ;) But one thing about this monster project that still has me concerned is that, if we want to be clear, we are going to have to mention a few things that leave no argument about them not being PG. Like, between murderous disease-carriers and charming immortals, there's a part about vampires being sexual predators, which just so happens to be a core thing of almost all classical vampires that helped define how vampires are viewed today. And explaining why Athena changed Medusa does require a mention that she did the horizontal tango with Poseidon. So, will these kinda pages get a warning on them, at least for the sections delving into non-PG history, or what would we do to warn readers? Parrotbeak 17:09, January 17, 2012 (UTC) ::::I can answer a couple of these. ::::Blogs - as a rule, we don't touch user-submitted stuff like that. The doubled images thing is crappy, but since we don't have to worry about space it's not urgent, and people who want to find Sweet 1600 pictures will be able to get to the ones you uploaded pretty easily. ::::Capitalization - I prefer the one you've described (Volume 1 characters). ::::Webisodes - Mattel calls them webisodes, so that should stay as-is. ::::Book characters thing - I figure it will be woven into the main character pages. So Abbey's page would still have the section "Abbey in the books" and if there's a significant amount, say, more than a paragraph, there would be a link to a sub-page (Abbey Bominable (book)) using something like, 'For more information on Abbey in the books, please click here'. Family sections could still mention book-only characters, I suppose; that's where this gets tricky, so if you guys have any suggestions for handling that, let me know. ::::Then we'd also link to the characters from the Books page. That's how it works in my head, anyway; I can be convinced otherwise if there's a better way to do it. ::::(As far as the quality of the book pages go, I'm going to read them all specifically so that I'll be able to edit them better, having not yet had a chance to do so.) ::::Monsters pages - I think there are easily ways to discuss the less than savory aspects of the monsters in a respectful, educational way. If it's getting really saucy, a warning at the top marking them as PG-13 should work just fine. ::::-Lehall 01:50, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::The images aren't just a space thing. The more images we have, the harder it's to find them in their respective categories. But, there's an alternative solution that should be acceptable. I have put a few images up for deletion with a note explaining the image needs to be placed with another image in the database on pages I cannot edit. I figure I could keep doing that, as long as images aren't too different. Like, I could re-upload all Sweet 1600 art under a good name and then ask you two to replace the images in the blog and delete the leftover duplicates. A little work, but no pain for anyone involved. How's about that? :::::Would you please take your time with the books to also make a page for Merston High or add that info to Monster High (school)? I'm quite curious how Merston differs from Monster. As for the book-only family members, I'll have to think and read up first. I know there's some cases of conflict between diary family members and book family members, but I don't know how severe those cases are. :::::As for the rest, understood. Parrotbeak 08:10, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism May I ask action to be taken against 82.21.58.171 and Freeawaystars? They're the same person and under the anonymous identity, Freeawaystars has tried three times if not more by now to remove stuff from my talk page he/she said and nowadays regrets, but not really as there's not a word of apology. I've explained my reasons for keeping his/her posts, but removed their name to compromise. The attempts to vandalse did not stop. Last time my talk page was vandalized, I left a warning that he/she has definitely seen since this time a message was left that appears to be a response. I ask now action to be taken by an admin. Parrotbeak 18:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Comment A request to remove http://monsterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Valentine#comm-39334 . Point 3 is (mild) hate speech. Parrotbeak 08:11, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks! Parrotbeak 13:18, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Person calling you 'sick' How about you ban their IP for a bit? I'd like to point out this anon is the same person who pretended to be Nessy and Drusila. The person I called names over on Spectra's page is this anon too, when all trouble she had yet caused was limited to insulting/threatening Meerkatmonster. Seeing all the stunts she's pulled and the fact she's just not stopping, I think a ban is warranted. And perhaps needless to say, but you aren't sick. Not in the least. Parrotbeak 06:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) HI THIS IS AUBREE YOU SENT ME A MESSAGE SO I WANTED 2 SAY HI! 04:57, January 21, 2012 (UTC)Aubree PointerAUBREE Hi and thanks for welcoming me! Do you know when the Nefera de Nile doll will come out? ? Hello, my name is SuperSaiyanSimba but most people call me Nala. Anyway, somebody changed the name of Cleo de Nile's page and I can't seem to change it back. Can you help? Also, a user named Melody Kuro made a gallery page to get badges. I think that doing this should be against the rules since it is unfair. Please consider this! Thanks! :) -SuperSaiyanSimba Sweet 1600 stuff Do I remember correctly if I think you deleted the Sweet 1600 diary pages? Because I was thinking of making pages for the website Sweet 1600 stuff, and wondered what your reasons were for removing it. Parrotbeak 16:47, January 22, 2012 (UTC) :You don't have to restore the pages. I don't recall how well they were written, so if you say they were only gallery pages, I don't need them restored. The images I can track down easily myself - they were uploaded relatively recently. And besides, I've been thinking of re-uploading them under better names. And on top of that, the Sweet 1600 diaries are so small one page seems more effective to me than bothering with a page for each, much like the DotD 'diaries'. I only needed to make sure there wasn't any substantial reason not to cover the info on this wiki. :) Parrotbeak 19:50, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Sorry! I'm not really too keen on that rule so I 'm going to read them but I am going to need a link. Thanks! Spelling fix help needed Could you go over to Ghoulia Yelps's Diary and fix the "Semptember" entries to read "September"? Also, could you remove most links in the entries, if not all? Links in the diaries aren't nicely looking. At least the links after the first time a character is linked should be removed. Parrotbeak 18:55, January 24, 2012 (UTC) had two photos stolen from my flickr account wrote the info on the ca cupid wiki page my name was credited or asked to be used---datumzinbeautifulmemories Judgement I made a few edits to the first part of Frankie's section on clothes (now called 'Dolls') to see how a new layout would work. COuld you take a look at it and give feedback? I hope to implement this or an improved version on all pages. And as for clothes without toy/doll counterpart, I'm still not out how best to list them, but I'm thinking on it. Parrotbeak 21:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) ~Hi~ Hi everybody I am BANED. I joined this wiki because i used it for some time and finaly had the nerve to join. Anyway, i am a 21 year old guy, if you have i few comments you'd like to share with me I would appreciate them. Hi Starwberry, Could i be unbanned now? on the mortal kombat wiki? i'm very sorry about the whole homophobia thing, i was just really mad at you. I'm alot cooler now, i promise i wont talk about pokemon, or say stupid and random things. I'm alot more mature now, so don't worry ive learned to deal with things like a adult when it comes to chat. If you don't want it's cool, i totally understand. Brad Edwards 19:35, February 10, 2012 (UTC)Brad Edwards